The Dark Side Of Dark Magician Girl
by Suki-chan14
Summary: When her master is severely injured, Dark Magician Girl decides to take revenge on the person that did that to him. Look out, Dark Magician Of Chaos, she's coming...for you! Paring: DM x DMG. Takes place in realm of the cards. Please Read!


Suki-chan14: So, this next fanfic is one that my cousin wrote. I just edited it a smidge! The idea is his, and Yu-Gi-Oh! is not. Neither is it mine. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, not us.

Lyon (My cousin): So, are you going to start the story?

Suki-chan14: On the count of 3, okay? 1…2…3!

Lyon & Suki-chan14: On with the story!

Suki-chan14: You were off.

Lyon: No, it was you!

Suki-chan14: You!

*arguing*

Yami: …let's just start the story already.

The Dark Side Of Dark Magician Girl

It was just a normal day in the realm of the cards. The moonlight shone through Dark Magician Girls window, and she was completely board. She was watching T.V. when she heard the knock on the door. It was 9;00 p.m., and she wasn't expecting anyone to show up. She ran to the door and opened it. There was her master, the Dark Magician, covered in blood stains, looking really hurt. She gasped, and ushered him inside. She quickly sat him in the chair, and grabbed some bandages and some stuff that would kill bacteria. She carefully placed the bandages on him after cleaning his wounds, and she put the stuff away.

"What happened to you?" She asked in a rush. He still looked pained, but managed to choke out: "Chaos." She assumed he meant the Dark Magician Of Black Chaos. Chaos and Dark Magician really didn't get along, but she never would have expected Chaos to do this. Never. She felt rage slowly building up. She turned to Dark Magician.

"Darky, you really need to lie down." She said, calling him her nick-name for him. It annoyed it him at first, but now he got used to it. She swore she heard him mutter: "Pushy, Pushy…" as she forced him to lie down. She sighed, and realized he was too darn stubborn to rest when he needs too. She felt the rage again at the thought of WHY her beloved master was hurt. She slowly headed for the door. "I will get my revenge, Chaos." She says quietly, walking out the door and putting a spell on the door to lock it. Just in case Chaos came back. She starts to run. She doesn't know where, she just hopes that she can find a clue about where Chaos is.

Around 3 miles later she ran into the Celtic Guardian, who was VERY nosey. '_Maybe HE knows where Chaos is!_' She thought, and ran over to him. She skidded to a stop, and Celtic Guardian looked up at her.

"Do you know where Chaos is?" She asked in a rush. Her voice shook with her rage, making Celtic Guardian blink in shock. He quickly got over it, and spoke in an annoyingly perky voice.

"He is in Chaos Meadow, says I!" Dark Magician Girl sweat dropped, Celtic Guardian was completely oblivious to how powerful Dark Magician Girl was at the moment. She quickly glared at him.

"And WHERE is that? No rhymes." She added, because Celtic Guardian normally spoke in rhymes and riddles. He could be quite annoying as well as informative. Celtic Guardian cleared his throat.

"He be in the land just made called Chaos Meadow! If ye decides to venture there ye shall find Chaos." Dark Magician Girl had to try to resist the urge to blast him right there. She walked over, and dragged Celtic Guardian towards her with one hand.

"You better tell me where that is before I blast you to oblivion." She said venom in her voice. Celtic Guardian blinked.

"But, technically, that would be impossible for a wee-"He stopped when he saw Dark Magician Girls glaring face, and her staff pointed directly at him.

"I swear, if you complete that sentence, I'll make SURE you're the first one that finds out I can blast people into oblivion, you big eared twit."She said angrily. Celtic Guardian gulped. '_Better not push my luck…_' He thought, scared.

"Go two miles back, take a left, head about one mile and you'll be there in no time!" He squeaked. She let him go, and started to walk away.

"Thank you. That's what I wanted to hear." She said happily. Celtic guardian blinked as he watched her walk away. Once he thought she was out of ear shot, he muttered to himself.

"What a strange girl." Dark Magician girl turned around and blasted him across the road they were on. She glared at him.

"Don't call me strange." She said. She then started to run, muffling her footsteps as she did so. A while later, she came across the most disgusting meadow she had ever seen in her life. There was no color at all, and the flowers had all died. What really made her sick to her stomach though was the hideous beast that sat in the middle of the meadow. It was none other then the Magician Of Black Chaos. She allowed herself a slight smile, for he just so happened to be unarmed. Perfect. She aimed her staff right at him and was about to fire when-

"Well, well, Dark Magician Girl. I have been expecting you." He spoke, not nervous at all. He held out his hand, and his staff appeared. He whipped around towards her, jumping to his feet. He aimed a spell, and Dark Magician Girl jumped, barley dodging. She started to realize how much danger she was in. She almost died right there. She shook her head. She knew she could win. She also knew why she had to do this-he hurt her master, who she was beginning to realize she had actual feelings for. She aims for her own attack, and fires. Chaos jumps, and the spell breaks a nearby dead tree. Dark Magician Girl smirked as a different spell rammed right into him. He falls to the ground. He was obviously still recovering from the battle with her master. She walked over towards him. He looked at her, curiosity written across his face.

"But…how? I saw it fly right by me-"He said in a rush. Dark Magician Girl cut him off, a smile on her face.

"Right after you jumped, you didn't have time to glance in my direction. I happened to fire another spell that WOULD hit you." She spun her staff, and walked off. Chaos's wounds slowly became to much, and he passed out. Dark Magician Girl walked towards her house, where her master and her true love needed her.

Dark Magician Girl: WHO WROTE THE LAST LINE?!

Lyon & Suki-chan14: She/ He did it!

Dark Magician Girl: one of you better fess up before I loss my temper.

Celtic Guardian: Listen to her!

Dark Magician: *sighs* Well, why they argue, why don't you review the story? Do you want more, or was this enough for you? Well, I have to go make sure-

Dark Magician Girl: So, not telling? Fine. Black Burning!

Lyon: Uh-oh.

Lyon & Suki-chan14: *scream*

Celtic Guardian: Ouch! That's gotta hurt.

Dark Magician:…that doesn't happen.*sigh*

Celtic Guardian: So, remember to review! (If you want to, of course.)


End file.
